


Slave bromance（重制版 中英双语）

by Alegria_fresa



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa
Summary: Dom Yook dongsik×Sub Seo Inwoo
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Slave bromance（重制版 中英双语）

简单的说，Dom 陆东植和Sub徐仁宇的故事

（关于宇植还是植宇的问题，笔者有自己的想法，Dom和Sub是属性问题，不存在逆或者不逆的，只是一种情趣，如果您对我的想法不是很赞同，绕过这篇文章吧，谢谢🙏）

bdsm 

Dom Yook dongsik×Sub Seo inwoo

Seo inwoo was locked in a dark room，for him,it was dark maybe as his eyes were covered by a black cloth ,his body bondaged ,his neck with a pet collar and mouth holding a sm ball.It was very quiet all around ,there is no sound but his breath.He didn't know how long he had been trapped in this room,but his felt the pain on his knees as he knelt down with the same gesture for a very long time.He became tired and scared.He tried to make some noise to get himself noticed by someone,and no reply.The sound was soft as a ball stucked in his mouth , no one would hear it but himself.He struggled to move his body to make the sound loader.“Boom！”he made it！He just used his forehead to hit something hard.And what replied him was a sound from the leather shoes,loader and loader,he was so frightened as soon as he heared the familiar sound……Then the sound stopped with the door opened.

徐仁宇被锁在了一个阴暗的房间里，或许对他来说是阴暗的，因为他的眼睛被一块黑布蒙上了，手铐在被紧紧kun绑的上半身背后，脖子上带着项圈，嘴里还含着口球。四周非常安静，安静的只能听到自己的呼吸声。由于一直跪坐着，膝盖上的隐隐作痛提醒他，自己已经被困在这里很久了……徐仁宇感到很疲惫，心里也越来越恐惧。他想要发出声音，引起注意，哪怕有人注意到也好，“呜！！呜……”嘴里含着口球，发出声音太小了，小到只有他自己听得见。于是，他又挣扎着身体用头狠狠撞向了前面，“砰！”装到了硬物上，这一次的声音很大，成功了！很快，他好像听到外面有动静，声音越来越近，这个声音……是皮鞋踩到地上发出的，这个脚步声好熟悉………在他意识到不对劲的时候，脚步声消失了，门被打开…

Yook dongsik went into the room with a scornful expression and sat down on a rosewood armchair and said to Seo inwoo “Come here”，”quickly”.Seo inwoo didn't know what to do because of the bondage,he chose to get down with his hip in a high place and creeped forward on the carpet like a caterpillar.It was hard but he had to follow the order.He couldn't feel anything but using his nose to smell.Finally,he smelt the leather shoes with his face trying to rise his head.“Look at you”said Yook dongsik ironically.Then he stepped hard on the Seo inwoo's face and made him fall again.Seo inwoo yelled and breathed heavily with tears running down his face.“Excited,Hm？“Good boy"“There is more！”Yook dongsik stepped harder,and this time on his back.It was painful but Seo inwoo cried with no sound.He was exhausted.“How is my leather shoe？Feel it？”Yook dongsik asked,still with no mercy at all.“Get up now.”“Use your body to feel my shoes”The orders were very difficult to follow for Seo inwoo because he was dazed.He moved a little bit to get up but fell down.He tried very hard with all his strength but failed again.Yook dongsik was very annoyed and lifted the pet collar to pull Seo inwoo up and stepped on his cock. “Feel it！ ”the strength from the shoe became harder and harder.The fierce pain was a misery for Seo inwoo,he shouted out babbling“No！”Yook dongsik was angry with a abnormal smile on his face gazing at Seo inwoo and said“Feel the pain,you will love it soon.”He moved one foot down and rubbed Seo inwoo's dick with another one.Seo inwoo felt nervers at the beganning,after a while,he started to breath intensely.What made him really shocked was that he erected and almost to ejaculate.What a shame!He even felt a kind of satisfaction physically and mentally.Finally,Seo inwoo sprout out the sperm with a flushing face.“You're comming，bitch”said Yook dongsik with chilling eyes“you made a mess on my shoe”Yook dongsik took the sm ball down from Seo inwoo's mouth,“Now,Lick.”

陆东植带着一脸鄙夷走进了房间，坐到了正对着徐仁宇的一张椅子上，命令道“到这来”“快”。由于上半身被绑，眼睛又看不见，徐仁宇不知所措，只好把p股抬高，头趴在地毯上，蜷缩着向前爬，靠着鼻子闻气味寻找陆东植所在的位置。看着徐仁宇这样的肢体动作，陆东植非常享受。他没有再发出任何声音，等着徐仁宇找到自己。终于在费尽周折之后，徐仁宇的脸碰到了一个东西带着皮鞋的气味，他停下，想要把头抬起来，就在这时，陆东植冷笑“看看你的样子，呵”。随即抬脚踩到了徐仁宇的脸上，皮鞋踩到脸上的疼痛感，迫使他呜咽着喘着粗气，眼泪顺着眼睛流到了地面上。“兴奋了吗，嗯？”“很好”“还有呢！”陆东植又加大了力度，这次踩到了徐仁宇的后背上。剧烈的疼痛没有让徐仁宇再发出任何声音，因为他已经精疲力尽。“被皮鞋踩的感觉怎么样？”陆东植毫无怜悯的问着徐仁宇。“头抬起来”“这次，我们换个地方感受一下。”这样的要求对徐仁宇来说很难做到，此刻，他意识已经开始模糊。他动了一下，想要抬头，结果倒下了，他试图使出全身力气再次扭动身体，失败了……陆东植非常厌恶徐仁宇这种软弱的表现，他拽着徐仁宇脖子上的项圈，把他拉了起来，暴露出了那个私密部位，用皮鞋踏了上。“来，感受它”力度一点点变大，这种痛苦和羞辱折磨着徐仁宇，他大声的呜咽着“不！！”陆东植对于徐仁宇的反抗非常生气，他一脸变态笑的盯着徐仁宇说“疼吗？很快就会爱上的”。陆东植放下了一只脚，又抬起另一只脚磨蹭着徐仁宇的下ti。起初，徐仁宇身体僵硬，非常紧张，然而，慢慢的，他开始心跳加速，呼吸也变快了，最难以置信的是，他居然bo起了，甚至快要射出来。好羞耻!这种快感让他身心都得到了极大的满足。终于他抑制不住原始的冲动，一脸高潮的射了。“贱人！你射出来了，呵”陆东植眼神犀利的看着徐仁宇，“看看你把我的鞋弄的，嗯？”陆东植把摘掉了徐仁宇嘴里的口球命令他“趴下来，把皮鞋舔干净哦。”


End file.
